THE WAY TO EDWARD'S HEART
by Tori Malvie
Summary: Bella is Mara Cullen's physiotherapist and baby sitter. She is instantly attracted to Edward Cullen. She is forced to stay away from him by his overprotective arrogant girlfriend. Can she stay away from him or will her heart entice her to let her all love him? She will get hurt either way... This is my first try at writing a fan fiction. Go easy on me. I'm sixteen by the WAY. A/U.
1. SURPRISES

**hey everyone It's nice to write you. This is my first twilight fic of my own writing.**

 **Summary** : _Bella is Mara Cullen's physiotherapist and baby sitter. She finds Edward Cullen very attractive but stays away from him after his crazy protective girlfriend threatens her. Can Bella escape her feelings for Edward or will it land her in a lot of trouble? Extremely heavy on the B×E pairing. Actual story better than summary. Please read_.

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

 _ **I just love to write, although I love Edward more but anyway here's the first chapter. Enjoy...**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISES**_  
My phone buzzed on the bedside table. I rubbed my eyes groggily and wondered who could be calling at such an hour. The caller ID was unknown. Peculiar.

I picked the call. "Hello?" My voice was still thick with sleep.

"Hello Bella." Huh. Why did this voice sound so familiar?

"Who's this?" I said out of curiosity.

"It's Esme Cullen dear," a motherly voice answered.

I smiled automatically. I shoulda known. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. How are you doing?"

Esme was my mother's close friend since kindergarten. Renee had introduced her to me at a school reunion that I had been dragged to. She had a warm motherly personality. Mom had told me Esme had failed to have kids with her husband, Carlisle Cullen so they ended up adopting three kids and that's all I knew. I never really got to meet them.

"I'm alright sweetie. Sorry that I called at such an ungodly hour," she apologised.

"It's fine really."

"Let me get straight to the point. I'm just from calling your mom and she told me you recently graduated from university doing your masters degree on physiotherapy," she said bluntly.

"Yes? And?"

"Well I'm looking for a physiotherapist for my littlest baby girl Mara. She's six years old and she's having pains in her joints and she's refusing to see a doctor."

Is she offering me a job?

"Yes she's offering you a job," Esme answered.

"Did I just say that out loud?" My cheeks flamed up in embarrassment.

Esme chuckled. "Yes you did dear."

"So when do I start?" I was ecstatic.

"How 'bout Monday? I'm going to text you the address details," She suggested.

"A-alright," I stammered. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Well good night Bella. Hope to see you soon," she concluded.

"Mrs. Cullen? Thank you so much." She was really an angel. God, I needed money badly.

"It's nothing Bella, really," she brushed off. "I also checked with your former teacher at the university and he told me you were amazing. It's procedure really," she added, the last statement sounding like an explanation for why she called my teacher.

"Ok. Good night." I concluded.

"Good night dear." She cut the call.

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear with happiness. Esme's call had come at the right time. Finally I could make enough money to help Rose out with the rent for our apartment. She'd taken me in since mom moved around so much with Phil on account of his baseball career and Rose's apartment was close to the university.

Rose worked as a model for Vogue at one of their branches. She had insisted that she pay the rent and it was fine but I couldn't help but feel awful for letting her do that. The money mom and dad sent me was only enough to pay my tuition and buy a couple of other essential things I needed. My family wasn't rich, and we learnt to live with basics.

I finally drifted back to sleep, a smile still tugged on my face.

********  
The alarm woke me up Monday morning, resounding every three minutes. I had tried to ignore it but it was annoying me. And I couldn't shut it off since it was in Rose's room. I flipped my phone over to check the time. It was 6:03am. Rose was going to wake up anytime soon. And she would yell at me to get my ass out of bed. Thank god I was a morning person otherwise...

True to my word, Rose knocked loudly on my bedroom door. "Get up lazy butt." God, my best friend could be annoying sometimes.

I sighed audibly and got out. My bed sheets were rumpled but I didn't bother yet to make my bed. I opened the door and a sleep laden Rose stared at me. Her long blonde hair was dishevelled but she looked gorgeous none the less. I bet I looked as though an electric current had been passed through me. "Good morning to you too, Rosalie." She didn't like it when I used her full name.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Good morning, Isabella." Ooh, touché. Well played.

"Hit the shower. You start your new job today. I want you looking presentable, professional but stunning," she ordered.

I knew better than to go against her, but I pouted and dragged my feet to pick my towel up and headed to the bathroom. I hated when she played Bella Barbie on me. It was my own personal hell. Hard to believe, I'd rather face a bunch of vipers than let her do my makeup or go on one of her shopping sprees.

After having a shower, Rose pulled me to her room and sat me at her dressing table. Why did she have to have so much makeup? Because she was a model was her brilliant answer. I mentally rolled my eyes. Forty agonising minutes later, my hair and makeup were done. She had put my hair up in a high bun and she let my bangs fall freely across my face. Thankfully, she had put light makeup on my face that looked natural.

"You look gorgeous, Bella," she commented.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Rosalie. "Yeah, right. You're my best friend. You're supposed to say that."

She frowned and opened her mouth to say something back but I cut her off. "Rose I'm getting late. It's already coming to seven thirty. Esme wanted me there by eight. I didn't want to be tardy." I said this after glancing at the digital clock on her dressing table.

She nodded softly and handed me my outfit and for once I couldn't help but smile. It was an office suit. White long sleeved blouse, black suit with a skirt that would probably reach just above my knees.

"I'm glad you like the outfit I picked out for you. Now go change. You'll be late." She smiled at me.

The suit fit me perfectly. These were one of the times I thanked the cauldron that I had Rose for a best friend. I knew I wouldn't have been able to pick what to wear. I was just so indecisive sometimes.

I brushed my teeth after having cereal and milk for breakfast and I made sure not to get any of the toothpaste on my suit otherwise Rose would throttle me. Saying a quick goodbye to her after she came out of the shower, I made a mad dash for my Audi A5. It was my baby. I loved it as much as Rose loved her flashy red Mustang. She had built it from scratch but I had bought mine using my savings since I was five years old.

I got to the Cullen house-scratch that-Cullen Mansion in record time. Turns out it was just a couple of blocks from our apartment. I gawped at the sheer size and beauty it had. There was an intercom close to the gate and I got out of my car and walked over. I clicked the button and someone answered.

"Cullen residence. How may I help you?" An almost mechanical voice asked.

"Yes this is Isabella Swan. I'm here for Mara Cullen. Esme Cullen hired me as her physiotherapist. I have an appointment for 8:00am." I finished and looked at my watch. It was 7:50am. I hoped this man didn't leave me out here and wait till 8:00am.

Fortunately, he didn't. The Gates clicked and opened road to the house though short was tarmac. The outer walls were an egg white with pillars, which had sparkly stones embedded in them that glinted in the light, supporting the upper floors. (Yeah I'm not that good at describing but bear with me)

I parked my car in the lot close to the other cars. And boy were there many cars. I moved slowly towards the door. Curse Rose for putting me in these death traps. Before I could get to the door, a small petite girl danced towards me excitedly. She was brimming with happiness and I became more confused when she hugged me tightly and fiercely.

For a small thing like her, I had to admit that she had a lot of energy. She squealed when she pulled away. "Hi, Isabella. I'm Alice Cullen."

Once she pulled away, I took a really good look at her. She was really pretty. Her green irises were bright and she had pitch black spiky hair, gelled to perfection if I may add, and it brought out her pale complexion even more. I couldn't help but smile back. "Call me Bella. Isabella sounds so formal."

I felt really comfortable with Alice already. I knew I had to be professional with this job but Alice made it hard to. We would get on well, I could feel it.

"Well, Bella. It's good you've come. We're going to be great friends. Let's get you inside." She dragged my stumbling frame to the door and into the house. She was really strong.

 **A/n** , First chapter done. Bella has met Alice. In the next chapter, she meets Mara, Esme and Edward. Adorable fluff coming up.

This is my first take at writing fanfic. I'm jjust sixteen years old but I've aalways loved writing. so go easy on me. *pouts* pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee! Read and review.

New chapter everyday.


	2. FRIENDS

**Have no fear...chapter two is here. Its longer than the first. enjoy...**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playig with her toys. But I'll return them, I promise. *crosses her heart*_

The indoor walls were a light cream. The floor had white tiles. There

was a centre fluffy white carpet, on which a glass coffee table sat,and black posh couches. The windows were covered by heavy silver cream woolen curtains. There was also a huge television set together with large stereo speakers on either side of it. A pitch black piano sat in the far corner. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling.

A little girl sat on the couch mesmerised by her tablet. She had earphones plugged into her ears so she didn't hear us come in. My feel felt sore because of the heels.

"Um, Alice?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Bella?" She stared at me curiously. "You look like you're in pain. Are you okay?"

She's really perceptive. "My feet hurt. I'm not used to walking in heels," I confessed.

She gave me a small smile. "Then take them off. I'll get you another pair of flats."

"Really? Thank you, Alice," I sighed ,contented.

I gave her a one armed hug and she bounced up the spiral staircase towards the next floor. I took a seat next to the little girl and started taking off my shoes.

"Hello? Who are you?" A sweet little voice asked.

I turned to look at her and smiled sweetly at her. She was very adorable. Large grey eyes stared at me. She had a heart shaped face and round cheeks, full and pink lips. Her hair had been tied into a loose looked about six years old.

"I'm Bella. Esme Cull-," I was cut off by another voice that sounded very familiar.

"You're here dear," she said sweetly.

Esme was really beautiful. She had a heart shaped face and long brown cascading hair. Her large brown eyes were warm and inviting but she had the same pale complexion as Alice's.

I stood up and blushed fiercely when she stared at my bare feet. "I'm sorry I had to take my shoes off. The heels were killing me. Alice said she'd get me a pair of flats, Mrs. Cullen." I mentally punched myself for stuttering in embarrassment.

"Oh sweetie, call me Esme," she said, walking to me and surprisingly giving me a hug.

"It's alright. You don't need to be embarrassed by that."

"Mommy? Who's this?" The little girl spoke up. So this was little Mara Cullen.

"This is your new physiotherapist, baby. Her name is Bella," she answered back, her voice laced with love. She really adored her daughter.

"Does that mean no more hospitals mommy?" Her eyes widened in excitement and she grinned. She was so adorable. I smiled back at her.

"Yes, sweetie. No more going to see doctors." Esme grinned back at her.

She squealed and bounced in her seat. She patted the spot next to her. "Bella, wanna see my Barbie videos? Edward downloaded them for me."

This little girl had already stolen my heart. I sat next to her and she scooted next to me and put her little head on my arm. I inhaled her sweet scent. She smelt of roses.

"Well, Bella. I'm glad you get along with Mara. But I want you to do your job as quickly as possible. I know Mara-," Esme started to say but was cut off by Alice who came bounding down the stairs.

"Give her a break mom. Bella will do her job. Let her first get acquainted with her," Alice chirped.

Esme turned to look at Mara whose bottom lip had jutted out and was quivering. Her eyes were wide and pleading. Hah, she had successfully pulled off the legendary puppy dog face. When Esme sighed, I knew she had given in.

"Fine but only one video," Esme said, holding up her forefinger.

Mara beamed and Alice dropped the flats on my lap. "Thank you Alice. You're a life saver," I thanked her.

"Anytime Bella." She turned to her mother. "Mom, I have to got to the mall now."

Esme nodded.

Before she left, Alice and I exchanged numbers and she told me she would call. I liked her already. The Cullen family were very endearing.

Mara showed me a trailer of Dancing Princesses. When it was done, I persuaded her to let me check her feet.

"Bella? Do you have to?" She pouted. God, this kid was beyond adorable.

"Unfortunately sunshine, I have to."

"Okay." She gave in.

She stretched her legs out and I sat on the floor directly in front of her and gently held her feet.

"Okay. Tell me when it hurts, okay?" I said softly.

She nodded, her head bobbing slightly up and down. I started with her left leg and moved it in a couple of directions. I stopped when she winced in pain. Her eyelids shut closed and her lips were in a thin line.

I felt the region. It didn't seem as though the bones had broken or dislodged. The skin though was tender and sore because I could see the slight pink colouring. I did the same for her right foot. I smiled at her.

"It's not that bad, Mara. You're going to be okay," I comforted her.

She beamed with happiness. "No needles?"

I chuckled but shook my head. "No needles I promise."

She lifted her little arms and wound them around my neck. It was a heart warming gesture. "Thank you. You're the best, Bella."

I was the best because I didn't bring needles? Funny. I massaged her feet for about twenty minutes with warm water and salt that Esme had brought for me from the kitchen. Mara smiled at me and her eyes closed.

"It feels nice, Bella."

Her tummy rumbled when I was done.

"Hungry?" I asked. An obvious question.

She nodded and giggled. I stood and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

"So how bad is it?" Esme asked as soon as I got to the kitchen. She was mixing batter.

"She's going to be fine. Her feet are a little sore. She had probably tripped and fell. Just a massage will do. I'll have to see how she is tomorrow." I stood awkwardly at the kitchen door.

"That's great to hear. It was such a small thing. I would have asked Carlisle to check her feet but he's at a medical convention in London at the moment. Maybe I over exaggerated." She frowned and put the batter down and went to pull out a tray.

"Moms are like that. I remember mom used to fuss over me about every single thing. She'd throw a fit when I didn't tell her I had a headache." I confessed.

Esme chuckled and nodded knowingly.

"Oh. That reminds me. Mara got hungry."

Esme handed me two small plates stacked with brownies. "One of those is yours, Bella." She motioned towards the plates.

"Esme, you didn't have to...," I said, frowning a little.

"Yes I did have to. Now take them. It would make me happy. Please...," she begged.

I nodded and went back to the living room. Mara looked up from her tablet and smiled. I smiled back.

"Here." I handed her one of the plates.

She took it gladly and started eating hungrily and I sat next to her and did the same but slower. Wow, these were great. Esme was a really good cook.

"Slow down kiddo. You'll choke," I looked at her worriedly.

Talking about chocking, I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of milk. Brownies and milk went well together. Esme told me Mara liked her milk with chocolate so I took a little more time on her cup. I heard voices in the living room.

I lifted both cups and walked into the living room. Mara was seated with someone. My breath hitched up and my lips dried momentarily. Thank god I did not drop the cups. She was seated with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

Perfectly chiseled face, dishevelled bronze blonde hair, full pink luscious lips. He was lanky but muscular. Both of them raised their heads to look at me. My eyes locked with his. He had the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. Yeah, I was mesmerised by this Greek god already. His face broke out into a gorgeous crooked grin and I dropped my gaze. Drawing in deep breaths, I tried to stop hyperventilating.

It also didn't help that my face had turned beet red.

 **So Bella has met her adorable patient and Edward too... next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Have a nice day... Read and review.**


End file.
